


Original Poetry Collection

by lifeiszesty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeiszesty/pseuds/lifeiszesty
Summary: A series of original poetry.





	1. Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of an old poem.

Every day I see  
your faint image  
reflected  
in glass

You think I’m clear  
and perfect from a distance,  
but when you look closely,  
you see the little cuts,  
the imperfections, the flaws,  
beaten by dust,  
beaten by hail

Your friends tap me  
to gain your attention,  
and you see through me  
to smile at them

Fragile and firm,  
I watch you  
from my place in between,  
until the day you leave  
and someone else  
will gaze through me


	2. Cacophony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of an old poem.

I fall  
off the edge of the cliff  
down  
down  
the sky both below  
and above

empty

the shriek of the clock  
and my mother’s voice  
is the chorus that awakens me,  
the sound of  
cacophony


	3. [inner workings]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revision of an old poem.

It snows and snows without end,  
and the gray clouds cover the gray sky

There’s not enough time  
to say what I need to say

There are not enough words  
to describe my heart

You look at me  
and see someone else’s face

I try to speak, and the words  
die without being heard

I smile as it rains and rains  
without end

The silence alternates  
with hollow echoes

We chase after daydreams  
and pretend that they’re real

You offer false promises,  
and I offer them back

Trying to turn copper into gold,  
pretending I can be anything but myself

Falling stars don’t grant wishes  
for people like us

Hiding behind the pain  
through forced laughter and sad humor

If only you could hurt as much as I do,  
but I’m much too soft and you’re much too dense

Even when the sun shines,  
I still choose to shut my eyes

And love,  
Love, love never learns

Like a punchline, like a clown  
The aimless affection, a waste

You’ve brought out this devil in me  
so why do I tame it?

Why do I keep dragging it back down, down  
in the face of your selfish, fake love?

How can you smile when I can’t?  
How can you be happy when I struggle to laugh?


	4. Through the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rewrite of an old poem.

Today, like every other day,  
boys and girls march on parade,  
mundane and lifeless without any face  
as I fall through the looking glass

Who are these strangers? What do they say?  
They speak in riddles as I lose my way  
round and round in this endless maze  
as I fall through the looking glass

A rose among mushrooms appears,  
an Alice who isn’t quite here,  
and I want to keep you near  
as I fall through the looking glass

And your voice is a beacon that shines,  
and I leave the confusion behind  
to claim your smile as mine  
as I fall through the looking glass

My Queen, if you lay out your tarts,  
then I’ll have to play out my part  
as the Knave since you’ve captured my heart  
as I fall through the looking glass

I wake from the hazy dream  
left wondering just what it means  
The monochrome world now has color, it seems  
as I fall through the looking glass


	5. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newer poem.

Like a white hot star burning in my chest  
Like blood pumping quicker and quicker to every inch of my body  
Like my fists curling tighter and my nails draw blood  
And the blood runs down my wrist as my arms shake  
And my fists shake  
And my shoulders shake  
And my teeth are so clenched they feel like they’ll break  
And I don’t understand why people say  
That anger is shameful  
“You should hide it away”  
Swallow it up and pack it inside  
Tie it up tight  
And tighter  
And tighter  
And tighter  
And tighter  
But it breaks out  
Always  
Screams spilling out  
Thrashing  
Crying  
Clawing  
How dare you tell me I’m not allowed to feel  
the white hot star that burns in my chest?  
Would you rather I let it eat me alive quietly  
instead of letting it run its course   
so it can   
rest?


End file.
